One In A Million
by overflakkie
Summary: Seokjin hanya menyukai bintang, melihatnya berpendar dengan berbagai warna serta membentuk rasi-rasi. Lalu Namjoon datang untuk memberikan hal lain yang berpendar selain bintang di angkasa. A BTS Fanfiction. NamJin. Kim Namjoon x Kim Seokjin. Slight Vkook. Enjoy!


One in A Million

Seokjin hanya menyukai bintang, melihatnya berpendar dengan berbagai warna serta membentuk rasi-rasi. Lalu Namjoon datang untuk memberikan hal lain yang berpendar selain bintang di angkasa. A BTS Fanfiction. NamJin. Kim Namjoon x Kim Seokjin. Slight Vkook. Enjoy!

.

.

 _ **BANGTANSONYEONDAN belong to BIGHIT ENTERTAINMENT**_

 **WARNING!**

 _typo(s), AU, OOC, and etc._

 **PAIR**

Kim Namjoon x Kim Seokjin

.

 _ **Hei ho! Ini my first namjin ff and hope y'all like it! Gatau kenapa ngeliat namjin tuh pengen dihubung-hubungin sama pelajaran sekolah terus, hehehe. Special for**_ _ **Rices Friedtofu**_ _ **semoga kamu suka namjin karena mereka lucu, and my lovely readers!**_

 **ENJOY!**

.

.

Seokjin suka pekerjaannya yang sebagai pembaca berita, membaca tiap-tiap deret kalimat penting dan kompleks untuk memberitahukan pada khalayak ramai hal menarik apa yang sedang terjadi dan layak untuk di tonton. Seokjin menyukai gedung kantornya yang memilik dua puluh lima lantai, cukup tinggi dan _rooftop_ nya ditata dengan sangat apik; diberi beberapa tanaman hias juga kursi piknik yang muat untuk delapan orang, jangan lupakan teleskop dengan panjang sembilan puluh sentimeter untuk melihat ke angkasa.

Dan teleskop ini adalah bagian paling disukai Seokjin, selain ruangannya yang berada di lantai dua puluh. Ia bisa melihat taburan bintang yang banyak dan berbeda setiap harinya, dengan lebih jelas dan cantik. Seokjin suka saat bintang-bintang itu bergerak setiap harinya tanpa sepengetahuannya di siang hari dan membentuk rasi bintang berbeda ataupun sama meski dengan arah dan kerapihan yang berbeda. Jika beruntung Ia akan bertemu _Venus_ yang berwarna merah muda atau sepucat bulan di pagi hari, atau melihat meteorid yang jatuh dan mengepal tangan untuk meminta pemohonan.

Seperti malam ini—tepat pukul sembilan dan Seokjin tak ingat angka lainnya, Ia sedang menggunakan teleskop kantornya, melihat rasi _aquarius_ di pertengahan bulan februari yang dingin. Sambil merekatkan _coat_ panjang warna merah muda halusnya, Ia masih betah memandangi titik-titik cahaya yang membentuk pola tersebut, kemudian mendesah saat benda persegi panjang tipis di dalam _coat_ nya bergetar menandakan panggilan masuk. Dengan setengah hati Ia membangkitkan tubuhnya yang tadi menunduk dan menggeser tanda hijau di layarnya untuk mengangkat panggilan dari seseorang bersama _Jung Hoseok_ itu.

"Ya, Hoseok- _ah?"_

" _Ah Seokjin hyung, pukul sepuluh malam ini. Tolong gantikan Yoongi hyung untuk menjadi pembawa acara kita, Yoongi hyung sedang demam parah dan aku harap kau bisa menggantikannya untuk siaran live kita malam ini. Kau akan ditemani oleh Mark hyung tenang saja."_

"Sshhh," Seokjin mendesah, melihat angka-angka di jam tangan yang melingkar pada pergelangan tangannya dan melihat jarum panjangnya sudah mencapai angka tiga. Dan itu artinya Ia hanya punya waktu empat puluh lima menit, sangat minim untuk membaca _script_ dan mendapat riasan tipis di wajahnya. Dan itu juga artinya Ia harus menghentikkan kegiatan pengamatan bintang amatirnya. "Benar-benar pukul sepuluh _sekarang_ , Hosiki?"

" _Iya seratus persen jam sepuluh sekarang. Ayolah hyung jebal, yang punya kekuatan untuk menaikkan rating di acara talkshow kita malam ini selain Yoongi hyung itu kau, hyung. Jangan berharap pada Jaebum atau bahkan Taehyung, tidak Taehyung harus diblacklist karena dia lebih cocok untuk variety."_

"Aku pembawa berita Hoseok, bukan pembawa acara. Aku tak yakin aku dapat memandu acara dengan baik meski disandingkan dengan Mark, mungkin yang menaikkan _rating_ hanya karena wajah tampanku dan Mark saja. Taehyung lebih tampan dari aku _kok,_ meski sembilan puluh persen aku lebih pintar." Seokjin mengapit ponselnya diantara telinga dan bahu, lalu menundukkan badannya kembali untuk mengintip bintang-bintang dari lensa teleskopnya, mengatur jarak juga kecembungannya untuk mencari rasi bintang lainnya.

" _Aku tak yakin bisa mengandalkan adik alienmu itu hyung. Lagipula kau akan suka bintang tamu malam ini hyung."_ Terdengar tarikan nafas lega dari sambungan telepon Seokjin saat Hoseok berkata demikian, lalu Seokjin menerka-nerka siapa bintang tamu yang mungkin akan Ia sukai dan merelakan empat puluh lima menit ditambah enam puluh menit berharganya demi orang itu.

"Memangnya siapa? Semenarik Song Hye Kyo? Atau Red Velvet?"

" _Dia seorang astronom ternama Korea"_

Dan detik itu juga Seokjin berpamitan pada Hoseok dan meninggalkan teleskopnya untuk menuju ke lima lantai di bawahnya sambil tersenyum bahagia.

.

.

Seokjin tengah diberi pulasan tipis sambil di tata rambutnya saat Ia membaca _script_ untuk tema acara hari ini, _'Fenomena Jatuhnya Meteor di Daegu'._ Memang benar beberapa hari yang lalu ada meteor sebesar bola tenis yang jatuh menimpa salah satu perkebunan apel milik petani lokal di Daegu dan mengakibatkan ledakan kecil dengan radius lima belas meter dan sekarang-sekarang ini tengah menjadi _hot topic_ di berbagai media masa. Tertera pada _script_ nya nama Prof. Kim Namjoon juga pertanyaan-pertanyaan seputar astronomi dan geografi yang akan dilayangkan pada profesor itu. Seokjin tersenyum membayangkan bagaimana penampilan profesor tersebut, mungkin dikisaran usia tiga puluh tujuh keatas dan rambutnya sudah sedikit beruban karena terlalu banyak mendekam di obsevatorium.

"Seokjin _sunbae,_ sepuluh menit lagi di studio 8. Profesor sudah siap." Itu Jungkook, tim kreatif _junior_ yang baru masuk enam bulan lalu namun sudah menarik perhatian kepala redaksi dengan kepintarannya. "Baiklah, aku akan disana dalam lima menit." Jungkook mengacung jempolnya kemudian berlari sambil berbicara sesuatu di _walky talky_ nya soal gumaman maaf pada seorang _sunbae_ dan letak _script_ untuk drama terbaru stasiun televisi mereka. Seokjin tertawa, _hoobae_ akan selalu menjadi yang disuruh-suruh sampai setidaknya satu atau dua tahun kau bekerja, dan itu pengalaman Seokjin lima tahun yang lalu.

Seokjin sudah siap dengan setelan _semi-formal_ , kemeja putih yang dibalut _blazer_ hitam juga celana kain hitam dengan pantofel mengkilap yang baru disemir. Rambutnya dibiarkan jatuh berponi berbanding terbalik jika saat dirinya membawakan berita, disemir ke atas. Ia ingin menciptakan kesan lebih santai dan _non-formal_ dalam _talkshow_ pertamanya ini. Ia berjalan santai diiringi oleh produser acara yang memberi arahan pada Seokjin tentang hal yang harus dia lakukan dan apa yang tidak boleh dilakukan. Seokjin hanya mengangguk dan menggumam _'Ne'_ sambil sesekali menanyakan apa yang kurang jelas.

Di studio 8, sudah ada Mark dengan rambut pirangnya dan setelan kemeja putih yang dibalut _sweater_ _navy_ , juga seseorang yang terlihat asing namun begitu nyaman dipandang. "Seokjin _hyung!"_ panggil Mark saat Seokjin mendekat ke arah properti _living room_ sederhana yang sudah disiapkan. Seokjin melambaikan tangannya sambil mendekat dan duduk di sofa untuk dua orang samping Mark. Orang yang dari tadi menjadi atensinya duduk di sofa panjang untuk narasumber dan berada di itu tersenyum manis, dan menampilkan _dimple_ nya yang membuat Seokjin bisa pingsan di tempat.

"Oh iya, Seokjin _hyung,_ ini Profesor Kim Namjoon. Profesor, ini _partner_ ku yang akan menemani acara kita." Mark tersenyum sambil menunjuk sopan Namjoon dengan tangannya, lalu melirik Seokjin yang sedikit terkejut bahwa yang ada di hadapannya sekarang adalah seorang Profesor di bidang astronomi yang terlihat begitu _muda._

"Kim Namjoon," Kata Namjoon sambil menjulurkan tangannya. Seokjin menyambutnya hangat sambil menyebutkan namanya dengan sedikit canggung. "Kau terlihat begitu terkejut saat mengetahui namaku, Seokjin- _ssi_ "

"Maafkan aku," Seokjin melepaskan jabat tangannya dengan Namjoon, lalu tertawa kecil menyadari ekspresinya yang belum bisa dikontrol. "Kukira Profesor Kim Namjoon adalah seorang pria paruh baya, ternyata masih muda."

"Gelar bisa berbohong, Seokjin- _ssi._ " Namjoon tertawa kecil, diikuti Seokjin juga Mark.

"Seokjin saja, aku pengganti pembawa acara disini karena di sedang sakit. Aku sebenarnya pembawa berita." Kata Seokjin menjelaskan, kata-kata produser untuk bersiap dan _cameraman_ yang saling berkoordinasi antar kamera satu dan lainnya terdengar sayup-sayup di telinganya. "Hmm sudah kukira, kau terlihat lebih kaku untuk perbincangan santai."

"Karena itu aku disini bertama temanku Mark, profesor."

"Namjoon saja, gelar itu membuatku terdengar sepuluh tahun lebih tua." Namjoon tersenyum, dan Seokjin merasa tergoda untuk ikut tersenyum dan disana Mark mengerut alis merasakan hawa-hawa aneh menyelimuti dirinya.

"Seokjin, Mark. Siap, dalam satu menit kita akan mulai." Teriak salah satu produser yang duduk memperhatikan para kameramen yang sedang bekerja mengatur kameranya. Tim kreatif juga sedang sibuk disana mengarahkan para penonton untuk reaksi acaranya nanti. Seokjin dan Mark terlihat merapikan pakaiannya dan membaca sekilas _script_ berukuran sepuluh kali dua puluh sentimeter itu.

" _Camera ready, roll and action!"_ Lampu disorotkan dan tepuk tangan penonton riuh membuka acara _talkshow_ malam ini. Seokjin dan Mark tersenyum ke arah salah satu kamera yang sedang menyorot mereka.

"Selamat malam, kembali bersama saya, Mark." Kata Mark tersenyum lalu menoleh ke arah Seokjin, "Dan mohon maaf karena Yoongi-ku tak bisa hadir, tolong doakan dia cepat sembuh,"

Ada desah kecewa yang dikeluarkan para penonton setelah diarahkan oleh tim kreatif yang berdiri tepat di depan penonton. "Tapi jangan khawatir, ada rekanku yang tak kalah tampan dariku menemani disini, beri sambutan untuk Seokjin- _ssi_."

Tepuk tangan kembali menggema dan Seokjin tertawa kecil dan menunduk ke arah kamera dan tersenyum, " _Annyeonghaseyo_ , Seokjin disini dan terimakasih atas sambutan hangatnya."

Setelah beberapa perkenalan termasuk mengenalkan Namjoon sebagai bintang tamu spesial malam ini, perbincangan mulai diangkat sesuai tema yang ditentukan. Mereka membicarakan apa-apa tentang astronomi dan segala tetek bengek yang berhubungan dengannya.

"Menurutmu, yang jatuh kali ini ke bumi apa profesor?" Tanya Seokjin setelah membaca _script_ nya sekilas, "Apakah meteoroid, asteroid, atau mungkin bintang sungguhan?"

Namjoon tertawa sebentar mendengar pernyataan Seokjin, "Bintang jatuh sungguhan kemungkinannya satu banding satu juta, bintang bisa mati tapi kemungkinan untuk jatuh ke bumi sangat kecil." Namjoon tersenyum, "Kali ini yang jatuh meteororid, yang diperkirakan sebesar bis kota dan terkikis oleh atmosfer sehingga yang sampai di bumi hanya sebesar bola tenis. Meski begitu, radius ledakannya bisa sampai lima ratus meter dan itu cukup berbahaya bagi warga sekitar."

Para penonton menggumamkan decak kagum oleh penjelasan Namjoon, lalu Namjoon mengutarakan pendapatnya kembali, "Jika asteroid, di tiap tahun bulan desember akan ada hujan asteroid yang jatuh. Namun meski yang jatuh adalah asteroid, hujan ini tetap saja dinamakan hujan meteor _geminid_. Asteroid yang jatuh bernama _3200Phaeton_ yang lebarnya bisa mencapai lima kilometer."

"Tapi setahuku Namjoon _-ssi_ , Asteroid adalah batu. Sedangkat Komet atau bintang jatuh adalah meteor yang permukaan esnya menguap dengan mudah karena terlalu dekat dengan matahari dan menciptakan ekor, lalu terbakar di atmosfer bumi. Bagaimana bisa asteroid membuat hujan yang begitu cantik?" Penjelasan Seokjin yang tak terdapat dalam _script_ itu membuat produser menggumam kata _wow_ berbarengan dengan penonton. Tim kreatif tersenyum karena Seokjin bisa menaikan tensi _talkshow_ ke dalam semi-debat yang sebentar lagi mungkin akan terjadi.

"Aku tak tahu anda begitu meminati bidang astronomi," Kata Namjoon tertarik dengan pertanyaan yang diucapkan Seokjin. "Pada tahun 2009 atau 2010 aku sedikit lupa, pihak NASA melakukan penelitian dengan mengamati asteroid ini lewat pesawat mereka. Mereka mengamati asteroid ini di kegelapan saat letaknya pada titik terendah ke matahari. Lalu _David Jewitt_ dan _Jing_ _Li_ , dari California dan Los Angeles mengatakan kalau sisi asteroid yang menghadap ke matahari suhunya mencapai 480°C sampai kurang lebih 780°C. Suhu ini cukup panas—amat panas sehingga membuat batuan asteroid mengembang dan retak, membangkitkan debu yang memantulkan sinar matahari dan menyebabkan asteroid ini _cemerlang_ dan begitu _cantik_."

"Aku terkesan dengan penjelasan detailmu, apa kau baru membacanya tadi untuk dipersiapkan di acara ini? Kalau ya aku tersanjung." Kata Seokjin dan membuat tensi di studio itu naik dan sang produser tersenyum membayangkan _rating_ nya naik—atau kemungkinannya terpuruk. Tapi tujuh puluh lima persen _talkshow_ jika terjadi perdebatan akan menaikkan _rating_. "Itu penemuan baru dan tentu saja menjadi sejarah baru dalam dunia astronomi, Seokjin- _ssi_. Aku harus mengingatnya dengan baik."

"Ah, tentu saja. Itu sejarah yang baru." Kata Seokjin menyinggung senyum. "Tapi tak selamanya asteroid berada di dekat matahari. Lalu apa ada penyebab lain asteroid _Phateon_ itu berpendar dan menarik untuk dilihat?"

"Efek lainnya agak sulit untuk dijelaskan, tapi karena kau yang bertanya aku akan menjawab." Riuh penonton terdengar kembali dan salah satu _crew_ masuk untuk membisikkan sesuatu kepada produser dan bisikan itu membuat produser bersorak dalam diam dan Seokjin yakin _rating_ telah naik. "Efek kedua adalah karena pengguguran debu _Phaeton_. Walaupun asteroid hanya batu dan tidak punya es, beberapa molekul air dapat terikat secara kimiawi di sela-sela batuannya. Bila ada mineral berama _serpentinite_ —jenis batuan asteroid _Phaeton_ , misalnya, Ia akan pecah pada suhu 630°C dan melepaskan air yang diikatnya secara kimia dalam bentuk uap, dan itu membuatnya sedikit bercahaya. Meski membutuhkan suhu tinggi, tak selalu harus matahari. Masih ada bintang lain, bahkan _mars_ pun cukup panas untuk memecah mineral serta _serpentinite_ dan membentuknya menjadi hujan asteroid yang indah."

Para penonton bertepuk tangan juga Seokjin dan Mark, mendengar penjelasan Namjoon yang begitu ilmiah dan sepertinya terpercaya. "Ah terimakasih penjelasannya profesor, aku jadi tak penasaran lagi." Kata Seokjin tertawa kecil, "Untuk penonton semoga kalian tidak mengganti _channel_ karena rasa penasaranku ini."

Yang lain tertawa, Namjoon dan Mark juga. _Talkshow_ berakhir tepat waktu dan tidak _ngaret_ meski terdapat tanya jawab yang tak tercantum dalam _script_. Lampu ruangan dinyalakan normal dan kamera dimatikan, produser berucap terimakasih pada penonton sebelum mereka keluar ruangan. Lalu dengan senyum sumringah, produser menghampiri Seokjin dan Namjoon—Mark sudah pergi duluan karena mengejar acara lainnya. "Sungguh luar biasa! Seokjin- _ah_ , kau memang hebat. aku tak salah menyuruh Jung Hoseok memilihmu sebagai pengganti Yoongi."

"Ah terimakasih Tuan Choi," Seokjin tersenyum. "Aku tidak disini jika tak dipaksa Hoseok, kau harus berterimakasih padanya."

"Ya aku akan memikirkan promosi kenaikan jabatannya sebagai asisten kepala tim produksi menjadi kepala produksi," Kata produser Choi, dan berbuah tawa bagi Soekjin juga Namjoon. "Terimakasih juga Profesor, berkat anda juga _rating_ kami berada di puncak. Terimakasih telah menyempatkan waktu untuk datang."

Namjoon menerima jabat tangan yang diulurkan produser Choi, lalu tersenyum dan menjawab, "Ah sama-sama tuan, lagipula aku senang ada orang yang begitu tertarik dengan dunia astronomi."

"Kerja bagus kalian, istirahatlah hari sudah malam. Kau juga harus siaran besok siang Seokjin- _ah._ " Kata produser Choi lalu menepuk bahu mereka berdua dan pergi untuk pergi dan menghampiri _crew_ lain dan mengucapkan kata-kata terimakasih.

"Sudah malam, kau mau langsung pulang?" Kata Seokjin basa-basi, sambil melihat jam tangan di pergelangan tangan kirinya yang menunjukkan pukul sebelas lebih sedikit.

"Sepertinya ya, tapi kuharap masih ada taksi di jam seperti ini. Atau aku berakhir menginap di hotel terdekat." Kata Namjoon, ikut melihat jam tangannya juga.

"Memangnya kau tinggal dimana?"

"Aku tinggal di Ilsan, tapi aku sedang bertugas di Daegu dan harus mengejar kereta pukul sebelas tiga puluh nanti jika ingin menghemat uang." Namjoon tertawa di sela kata-katanya, "Aku tak terlalu suka menghabiskan uang, jadi menginap di hotel adalah pilihan terpaksa jika tak menemukan taksi."

"Dan aku yakin kau juga tak mau mengambil resiko menyetir tengah malam dalam keadaan lelah dengan mobil sewaan,"

"Wah, kau pintar sekali membaca pikiranku Seokjin- _ssi_ ," Namjoon dan Seokjin tertawa, orang-orang disekitar mereka tengah sibuk memberesakn peralatan dan bersiap pulang atau bekerja lembur di kantor. "Kalau begitu.. mau mampir ke apartemenku?"

Namjoon melihat ke arah Seokjin karena pertanyaan mendadak yang dilayangkan padanya. "Maaf?"

Seokjin salah tingkah sendiri, Ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang sungguh tidak gatal itu dan tertawa renyah, "Ehm—ya apartemenku hanya dua blok dari sini dan hanya butuh waktu sepuluh menit berjalan kaki jadi ya kurasa—jika kau tidak mau tidak apa-apa, a-aku hanya menawarkan,"

"Kau memperlihatkan sisi terbalikmu dari siaran tadi Seokjin- _ssi_ " Kata Namjoon tertawa dan Seokjin juga, namun Ia terlihat lebih canggung, "Jika kau punya secangkir kopi hangat aku akan berkata iya,"

"Ya! A-ada robusta di lemari, jika kau suka."

" _Call_ ,"

Seokjin berjalan berdua dengan canggung bersama Namjoon. Seokjin pasti gila karena Ia secara harfiah membawa orang asing ke rumah, dan Ia bersumpah demi dewa-dewa di langit sana bahwa Ia melakukannya di bawah pengaruh alam bawah sadar dan bukan kemauannya. Ia sudah bersiap dengan mengepalkan tangan dan meninju Namjoon kalau-kalau ada sesuatu yang tak diinginkan terjadi, tapi mengingat posisi Namjoon yang seorang profesor, tentu saja dengan gelar terhormat seperti itu Seokjin yakin Namjoon tak akan berbuat yang _bukan-bukan_.

Tapi nyatanya, dalam sepuluh menit lebih jalan kaki di malam hari Seoul yang dingin membawa mereka kepada keakraban. Namjoon yang dengan cerdasnya memilih topik dan membuka percakapan membuat Seokjin lupa dengan kemungkinan hal _bukan-bukan_ yang akan terjadi dan membuat semuanya seolah mereka telah berkawan baik selama lima tahun. Seokjin sampai lima kali berkata _'Daebak'_ saat mengetahui umur Namjoon yang masih dua puluh tujuh tahun—lebih muda dua tahun darinya yang sudah hampir menginjak kepala tiga. Di usianya Ia sudah mendapat gelar profesor sementara Seokjin masih belum mencapai mimpinya meraih posisi pembaca berita utama dengan jadwal tetap.

Apartemen Seokjin ada di lantai sebelas dan ditinggali berdua bersama adiknya Kim Taehyung yang kebetulan bekerja bersamanya di stasiun televisi yang sama sebagai pembawa acara salah satu program _variety show_ mereka. Taehyung juga beberapa kali membintangi drama baik di stasiun televisi mereka atau di stasiun televisi lain yang membuat namanya lebih _melejit_.

"Kau tahu, aku suka berada di dalam _lift_." Kata Namjoon saat mereka baru saja masuk ke dalam kotak _lift_ dan Seokjin menekan angka '11' sebelum berdiri bersebelahan dengan Namjoon, "Apalagi jika sedang sepi seperti ini."

"Kenapa?" Seokjin bertanya, canggungnya kembali lagi setelah tadi menghilang karena obrolan nyaman di ruang terbuka. Ruang sempit tertutup seperti ini membuat suasana lebih _tertekan_ dan lebih _dekat._

"Aku bisa mendengar detak jantungku sendiri," Namjoon melihat ke arah Seokjin sambil tersenyum, "Juga detak jantungmu. Apa kau menderita _shock_ tertentu karena menaiki _lift?"_

Seokjin tertawa canggung, entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya hari ini—atau lebih tepatnya malam ini, Ia merasakan debar jantungnya sendiri yang menggila dan benar-benar mengusik ketenangan _lift_ yang hanya diisi oleh dua orang dewasa yang normal. Sampai ada bunyi _ting_ dan pintu terbuka, mereka tetap berada dalam kondisi canggung sampai kaki mereka berada di dekat pintu apartemen Seokjin.

"Di dalam tidak berantakan _kok_ , aku dan adikku tidak punya cukup waktu untuk membuatnya berantakan," Kata Seokjin lalu diiringi dengan tawa kecil Namjoon.

"Apartemenmu tak terkunci, Seokjin- _ssi_?" Kata Namjoon saat melihat dari sela-sela pintu dan kaitannya kuncinya tidak terpasang.

"Aku rasa iya, ada yang sudah menekan _password_ sebelum aku." Seokjin mengernyit bingung setelah menekan angka-angka pada papan tombol di samping pintu namun tidak menimbulkan bunyi apapun. Namjoon dan Seokjin saling berpandangan, memasang posisi siaga dan mengangguk mantap, "Doakan ini hanya adikku yang bodoh dan lupa mengunci pintunya,"

Seokjin membuka pintunya perlahan, dan Namjoon mengamati dari belakang tubuhnya dengan kuda-kuda siap untuk meninju. Saat kenop terbuka, mereka masuk perlahan dan Seokjin berhenti mendadak di depan Namjoon sampai Ia menubruk punggung Seokjin yang terlihat begitu lebar itu, dan saat hendak bertanya ada apa Ia langsung menahan napas melihat pemandangan yang mungkin kurang layak untuk dinikmati.

"Taehyung- _ah,_ kau lupa mengunci pintu, _lagi_." Seokjin berujar, dan tersangkanya—Taehyung, disana sedang melakukan adegan film romantis. Ada Jungkook terpangku di atas pahanya dan mereka tengah saling berpelukan dan memagut bibir di atas sofa berwarna _peach_ yang muat dua orang itu.

"A-ah, _Hyung_!" Taehyung gelagapan melepas ciumannya, lalu sedikit mendorong Jungkook untuk turun dari pahanya dan Jungkook segera berdiri untuk membungkukan badan pada Seokjin. Memang akhir-akhir ini banyak _gossip_ beredar di kantor bahwa Taehyung menjalin hubungan dengan anggota tim kreatif junior bernama Jeon Jungkook itu, dan sepertinya _gossip_ itu sudah berubah menjadi fakta saat ini. "Hoseok _hyung_ bilang kau ada siaran malam jadi kukira ya kau tidak akan pulang, hehe."

" _a-annyeong, sunbae_ " Jungkook menyapa kikuk, pipinya merona luar biasa bahkan sampai ke kupingnya. Namjoon di belakang Seokjin tertawa kecil melihat kejadian _awkward_ yang menimpanya malam ini.

" _Hyung_ , demi dewa neptunus kau membawa seseorang ke apartemen?" Kata Taehyung takjub, mulutnya terbuka saat menyadari ada _orang lain_ di belakang Seokjin sementara Jungkook melihatnya bingung. "Kukira kau akan menjadi bujangan lapuk karena tak pernah pacaran dengan siapapun,"

"Jaga bicaramu Kim Taehyung," Seokjin memelototi Taehyung. Ia memang belum pernah membawa siapapun kerumah kecuali beramai-ramai dan tak pernah menjalin suatu hubungan yang mengandung unsur perasaan selama sembilan tahun terakhir ini. Katakanlah Seokjin bujangan lapuk tapi Ia memang benar-benar belum tertarik setelah putus dengan memalukan dengan seniornya.

"Dan seleramu yang sekarang ini seorang profesor, wah _hyung_ kau pandai menemukan calon pendamping." Kata Taehyung dan akhirnya Jungkook mengerti lalu tersenyum kecut melihat Seokjin juga Namjoon yang salah tingkah sendiri. "Jungkook- _ah_ ayo lebih baik kita jalan-jalan saja diluar, dan biarkan _hyung_ ku menikmati waktu _pribadi_ nya."

Taehyung menarik Jungkook dan berlari melewati Seokjin juga Namjoon sebelum Seokjin menyalak dan memakinya. "Anak itu—"

"Anak muda," Kata Namjoon tertawa kecil. "Jadi, dimana kopi robusta katamu?"

"A-ah, duduk lah aku akan membuatkannya."

Seokjin mengantar Namjoon untuk duduk di kursi bar yang berada di dapur sedangkan Seokjin membuat dua cangkir kopi pada meja bar yang memisahkan mereka berdua.

"Apa perkataan Taehyung—adikmu benar?" Namjoon bertanya dan itu membuat Seokjin menghentikan sejenak kegiatannya sebelum melanjutkan kembali dan tertawa, "Ya, aku memang _jomblo_ sembilan tahun terakhir ini."

"Wah itu waktu yang cukup lama untuk seorang yang _good-looking_ dan terkenal di televisi seperti anda,"

"Aku memiliki sedikit trauma," Seokjin menyajikan secangkir kopi di hadapan Namjoon, dan membawa kopinya untuk berjalan dan duduk di samping Namjoon sebelum menyeruputnya pelan. "Pacaran terakhirku tidak terlalu mulus,"

"Mau bercerita? Siapa tahu aku bisa membantu menghilangkan _trauma_ mu." Namjoon mengangkat cangkirnya dan menyeruput kopi hitam itu sampai berbunyi, Seokjin tersenyum mendengarnya lalu menaruh cangkirnya di atas meja, memutar kursinya agar berhadapan dengan Namjoon.

"Aku berkencan dengan seniorku, aku menyukainya sejak semester tiga dan ternyata Ia mau berkencan denganku bukan karena suka padaku," Namjoon memutar kursinya, berhadapan dengan Seokjin dan mendengar ceritanya dengan seksama. "Ternyata, dia hanya memanfaatkanku untuk membantu skripsinya, dan bodohnya aku baru menyadari hal itu setelah skripsinya _beres_. Dan itupun Taehyung yang menyadarkan kebodohanku."

"Kurasa itu sangat menyakitkan," Kata Namjoon meringis mendengarnya, membayangkan pemanfaatan yang terjadi.

"Ya, dan karena itu akau tak mau dibodohi lagi oleh cinta-cintaan dan fokus terhadap kuliah juga karirku." Seokjin mengangkat bahunya, dan Namjoon mengerti apa yang telah dialami oleh Seokjin cukup memilukan. "Lalu, bagaimana kau bisa jadi seorang profesor di usia semuda ini, Namjoon- _ssi?"_

"Namjoon saja," Namjoon tersenyum sekilas sebelum memulai ceritanya. "Aku mendapat gelar ini dua tahun yang lalu, setelah menyelesaikan studi doktorku dan membantu dalam sebuah _research_ besar di NASA tentang keberadaan Pluto."

"Ah benar, katanya Pluto kembali terlihat dalam tata surya," Namjoon mengangguk, "Kurasa kau punya ketertarikan yang luar biasa terhadap astronomi,"

"Amat sangat," Kata Seokjin mengangguk semangat dan melupakan kopi yang asapnya sudah mulai hilang, "Dulu aku ingin jadi astronot—atau minimal astronom sepertimu, tapi ibuku bilang bahwa pekerjaan itu tidak berguna dan tidak dipandang. Jadi aku mengambil studi jurnalis dan menjadi pembaca berita seperti saat ini, dan mempelajari astronomi secara amatir."

"Kau mengagumkan untuk seorang amatir." Namjoon mengambil cangkirnya di meja untuk menyeruputnya dan menaruhnya kembali, "Kau bahkan tahu asteroid itu batu dan sulit memancarkan ekor seperti meteroid. Aku tersanjung kau tahu akan hal-hal seperti itu,"

"Ah terimakasih pujiannya. Aku mencari tahu karena aku pernah melihat _Geminid_ ," Pembicaraan yang mengarah ke dunia ilmiah perlangitan ini sepertinya terulang kembali di lokasi yang berbeda namun Seokjin begitu antusias berbicara dan Namjoon pula berantusias mendengarkan. "Dan setelah _browsing_ sana-sini aku belum menemukan wacana yang tepat dengan bahasan mengapa _Geminid_ adalah asteroid, bukan meteroid."

"Jadi itu yang membuatmu bersemangat tadi saat _talkshow_ berlangsung,"

"Ya, benar sekali. Aku bahkan sudah bersemangat saat tahu bintang tamunya adalah seorang astronom."

Namjoon tertawa dan tersenyum mengetahui dirinya disanjung dalam arti tersirat. "Katakan, apa bintang favoritmu?"

" _Mintaka_ , di sabuk _Orion_. Iya begitu tinggi dan terang, di utara sana bersama tiga bintang lainnya. Meski _Hyades_ pada _Virgo_ juga _Beehive_ di _cancer_ adalah gugusan bintang yang cantik, tapi aku lebih mengagumi _Mintaka_ yang cantik itu. Aku menunggu satu tahun sekali dan berdoa langit tidak mendung untuk melihat _Mintaka_."

"Pilihan yang bagus, tapi kurasa bintangku lebih bagus." Kata Namjoon, melupakan cangkir kopinya dan menyelam pada mata _hazel_ Seokjin yang menatap ke arahnya. "Memangnya apa?"

"Satu dari miliyaran—hanya ada satu di langit. Tidak, hanya ada satu di jagad raya." Seokjin menunggu dengan menarik untuk mendengar jawaban Namjoon, "Bintangnya ada di hadapanku sekarang."

Seokjin diam, Namjoon juga, tapi Ia tersenyum. Seokjin mengerdip beberapa kali sebelum tawa Namjoon menghambur dan terdengar begitu gugup, "Ahaha, bercanda. Aku suka _Titan,_ kurasa."

Seokjin tertawa, dan Namjoon bingung. " _Titan_ itu satelit profesor, kau terkena _Alzhemeir?"_ Namjoon ikut tertawa dan meminum kopinya untuk menutupi malunya. "Ma-maaf, aku terkadang lupa. Ada begitu banyak hal yang harus kuingat."

"Kurasa kau _gugup,_ bukan lupa." Seokjin tersenyum, dan Namjoon juga. Masing-masing menikmati kopinya dan menghabiskannya dalam waktu singkat seolah tak ada waktu minum kopi lagi di lain waktu. "Ya, aku gugup ada di depan bintang paling terang di galaksi bumi ini,"

"Aku baru tahu ada galaksi bernama bumi," Seokjin menghabiskan kopinya dan menghindar menatap Namjoon, "Ada, aku baru saja membuatnya hari ini."

"Sudahlah hentikan percakapan ini." Seokjin bersemu, kursinya Ia putar agar menghadap meja bar dan Namjoon masih betah menghadap Seokjin. "Jadi, kau punya berapa kamar?" Seokjin mengernyit mendengar pertanyaan Namjoon yang menjerumus ke kamar, Ia masih belum mendapati apa maksud artinya. "Maksudku—apa ada kamar untukku tidur?"

"A-ada, tentu. Kau bisa tidur di kamar Taehyung," Seokjin berpikir sejenak, "Jika dia tidak pulang dan memilih _tidur_ di rumah Jungkook."

"Ya, ya tentu saja." Namjoon tesenyum, "Aku berharap adikmu pulang."

"Maaf?" Seokjin mencerna kembali apa yang diungkapkan Namjoon, entah dianya yang sedang kurang cakap atau bahasa Namjoon yang terlalu tinggi dan Seokjin masih tidak mengerti.

"Aku berharap adikmu pulang, jadi mungkin kita bisa berada dalam satu kamar yang sama."

Seokjin tersenyum samar, kemudian memandang ke arah Namjoon ragu, "Kurasa adikku terlalu senang untuk bersama kekasihnya dan lupa pulang,"

"Hmm kita lihat saja—"

Dan pintu apartemen dengan dua kamar tidur serta satu kamar mandi milik Seokjin dan adiknya itu terbuka, memperlihatkan salah satu penghuni yang berjalan masuk dengan muka yang begitu kusut seperti benang wol yang digasak cakar kucing.

"Tae—sedang apa disini?" Seokjin menatap adiknya yang terlihat begitu sedih dan menyebalkan di saat yang bersamaan sehingga Seokjin sangat ingin menendang bokongnya keluar dari rumah sehingga Ia bisa tidur sendirian dengan _aman_ di kamarnya malam ini.

"Jika kau amnesia ini rumah kita _hyung_ ," Taehyung membuka sepatunya, melangkah masuk dan menatap Namjoon lalu yang ditatap tersenyum begitu cerah pada Taehyung sehingga Taehyung makin ingin tidur. " _Hyung,_ kenapa kau tidak memberi tahuku Jungkook itu adik sepupunya Yoongi? Hampir mati aku digasak panci penggorengan oleh presenter sialan itu."

"Kau tidak bertanya," Seokjin menahan tawanya, membayangkan Taehyung yang baru sampai di rumah Jungkook kemudian mendapat serangan pertama dari seorang kakak sepupu yang _overprotective_. Sebenarnya Taehyung itu tidak peka atau bagaimana, Jungkook terlihat begitu dekat dengan Yoongi dan Taehyung hanya menganggap hubungan _sunbae-hoobae_ semata.

"Sialan, aku tidak jadi _tidur_ bersamanya." Taehyung meringis sebal, makin menekukan wajahnya sehingga hampir mirip uang _receh_ yang sudah lama mendekam di dompet, kumal. Ia berjalan menuju kamarnya, membuka kenopnya lalu berbicara sebelum berjalan masuk dan menguncinya. "Ah kalian, usahakan jangan terlalu _berisik_. Aku butuh istirahat."

Taehyung masuk selangkah dalam kamarnya, lalu keluar lagi dan menatap Seokjin dan Namjoon bergantian, "Ah satu lagi profesor, tolong pelan-pelan, kakakku itu amatiran."

"Kim Taehyung sialan—" Dan sebelum Taehyung mendapat serangan caci maki Ia sudah terlebih dahulu melarikan diri dan mengunci dirinya di dalam kamar, berdoa nanti Ia dapat mendengar satu dua suara yang bisa Ia jadikan bahan _gossip_ untuk di kantor nanti.

Seokjin menatap nyalang pintu kamar taehyung, berharap besok Ia bangun pagi dan menyiram adiknya dengan minyak panas bekas menggoreng _bacon_ untuk sarapan.

"Jadi," Namjoon berdiri dari kursi barnya, menatap Seokjin yang masih duduk bingung, "Dimana kamarmu?"

Seokjin tertawa canggung, lalu ikut berdiri berhadapan dengan Namjoon yang masih memandangi dirinya dengan begitu asyik sampai dia sendiri lupa bagaimana bentuk rupa sendiri. "Yakin ingin tidur denganku? Taehyung bilang aku _amatiran_."

Namjoon menarik pinggan Seokjin yang begitu ramping seolah setiap hari hanya memakan salad dan minum air putih, "Benarkah? Kita lihat saja nanti."

.

.

.

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Well, Hai. Maaf untuk ff yang geje ini, soalnya aku bingung nentuin akhirnya gimana huhu** **hope y'all like it! Review, juseyooo^^**

[overflakkie, 2016]


End file.
